mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Children of the Sea (manga)
Viz Media | publisher_other = | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Ikki | magazine_en = Sigikki.com | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2005 | last = | volumes = 4 | volume_list = }} is an ongoing Japanese seinen adventure manga series written and illustrated by Daisuke Igarashi, and serialized in Shogakukan's monthly seinen manga magazine ''Ikki. Shogakukan has released three tankōbon volumes so far, between July 30, 2007 and June 30, 2008. The manga is licensed in North America by Viz Media, who is serializing it online at Sigikki.com and who released the first tankōbon volume on July 21, 2009, and the second volume on December 15, 2009. Manga Children of the Sea is written and illustrated by Daisuke Igarashi. It is serialized in Shogakukan's seinen magazine Ikki. Shogakukan has released four tankōbon volumes so far, between July 30, 2007 and July 30, 2009. The manga is licensed in North America by Viz Media, who is serializing it online at Sigikki.com and who released the first tankōbon volume on July 21, 2009, and the second volume on December 15, 2009. Chapter listing * 02. * 03. * 04. * 05. * 06. * 07. * 08. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-091-88369-8 | LicensedRelDate = December 15, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2919-X | ChapterList = * 09. * 10. * 11. * 12. * 13. * 14. * 15. * 16. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-091-88422-0 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * 17. | VolumeExtras = | Summary = }} Reception Children of the Sea was nominated for the 2008 and 2009 Osamu Tezuka Cultural Prize. Daisuke Igarashi was awarded a Japan Cartoonist Awards excellence award for drawing Children of the Sea in 2009. Children of the Sea was the recipient of an Excellence Prize from the Japan Media Arts Awards at the 2009 Japan Media Arts Festival. About.com's Deb Aoki commends the manga for its "vibrant, detailed artwork that takes its inspiration from nature, real people and real places" but criticises the manga for its slow plot which "picks up the pace after a few chapters". Pop Culture Shock's Sam Kusek comments on the interactions between the main characters, saying, "Sora and Ruka all share something in common, the fact that they are outsiders from the norm. Ruka is not your normal girl. As athletic as she is, her attitude and aggression towards her teammates leave her high and dry for the summer. Consistently throughout the book, people are badmouthing her as she passes them on the street. Umi and Sora are obviously outsiders due to their extreme circumstances, wearing large robes to cover a majority of their skin and having to constantly bathe in water. Sora especially has a frail constitution, spending most of the book in and out of a hospital. All three are young children, and that is shown throughout the book, but they also have a unique sense of maturity that sets them apart not only from other children but most adults." Anime News Network's Carlo Santos commends the manga for its "subtle, seamless storytelling and first-class artistry combine to form a fascinating tale of the sea" but criticises it for "mundane events and superfluous scenes sometimes slow down the plot". ICv2's Steve Bennett commends the manga for "the art is rich with photorealistic details which help to give the fantasy a solid grounding in reality, and has strong, emotionally honest characters which should make this young adult fantasy appeal to both fans of epic fantasy and contemporary teen dramas." Coolstreak Comics' Leroy Douresseaux comments that he is reminded of the "1980s ecological sci-fi comic book, The Puma Blues" when reading the manga. He also commends on the mangaka's "earthy art, with its busy line work and crosshatching and unsophisticated figure drawing, grounds this series in reality, which makes the moments of enchantment all the more breathtaking." He also recommends the manga to those who liked Inio Asano’s Solanin. References External links * [http://www.ikki-para.com/comix/kaijunokodomo.html Official Ikki Children of the Sea website] * [http://www.sigikki.com/series/cots/index.shtml Official Viz Media Children of the Sea website] * * The Manga Critic Review Category:Mystery anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Manga of 2007 Category:Viz Media manga ja:海獣の子供 tl:Children of the Sea (manga)